Lo encontre
by Ht-Kj-Nu
Summary: En su vida no habia más espacio que la escuela hasta que un dia encontro a un joven de ojos negros recargado sobre el barandal de un puente con quien descubrira varios secretos y un sentimiento que jamas imagino sentir.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son mios son de Kishimoto.. pero la trama si que los es..gracias por leer mi historia.

Lo encontre

El último día de clases había llegado a su fin, todos los estudiantes salían charlando sobre sus planes de estas vacaciones. Entre todas esas personas se encontraban dos muchachas, que al parecer era muy buenas amigas, a una de ellas la cual se veía muy emocionada, tenía el pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta media espalda, de piel blanca que resaltaba sus ojos de un color azul celeste, la chica que parecía más tranquila que su amiga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos casi sin escuchar lo que su amiga le decía, ella era de piel blanca, era un poco más baja que su amiga, su cabello no podía pasar desapercibido entre los demás era de un raro pero hermoso color rosa que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos que se encontraban ausentes eran de un color verdes como jades. Tenía alrededor de su cuello una fina cadena de la cual colgaba un amuleto de plata, este tenía la forma de una estrella de seis puntas, en medio de ella tenía una piedra incrustada de un color azul profundo.

-Wow termina nuestro primer año de carrera- decía la rubia, quien a ver a su amiga distraída le dio un empujón con su codo- hey, gracias por escuchar.

- Lo siento Ino-dijo y sonriendo en forma de disculpa.

-Que te parece si vamos a la plaza comercial, quede de verme con Kiba- sugirió ya que quería animarla porque veía a su amiga triste.

-Gracias, pero no- Respondió la pelirosa- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pienso ir al jardín a caminar, ve tu y diviértete.

-Mmm Sakura, no creo que sea verdad, pero si quieres estar sola está bien- Contesto Ino- pero el sábado no me fallas, tienes que ir a mi fiesta.., tal vez conozcas a alguien.- Agrego con una sonrisa.

-No, Ino ya sabes que en este momento..-argumentaba la ojijade cansada del tema.

-Si, si ya se pero no todo es estudiar-replicaba su amiga- Algún día encontraras a alguien especial y que te haga muy feliz, pero debes hacer el esfuerzo por buscarlo.

Sakura solo guardo silencio, su amiga siempre le decía algo parecido siempre. La verdad es que desde que iba a la primaria se dedico al estudio solamente, si se fijaba en los chicos pero era tan tímida y seria que se guardaba para sí misma sus sentimientos hacia sus amores que nunca pasaron de platónicos.

Se despidieron y quedaron de llamarse.

Durante todo el día había sentido como un extraño presentimiento, no lo podía explicar, esa es la causa por la que había decidido ir a caminar al jardín botánico.

De todos los lugares que había en la Universidad, el que más le gustaba era el jardín era tan grande que no lo había terminado de conocer en casi un año que llevaba estudiando aquí.

El jardín era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo a Sakura le gustaba porque ahí se relajaba y podía pensar con más tranquilidad.

Era un lugar con tan lleno de vida. Había tantas flores de diversos colores y tamaños, arboles tan altos como una casa, se enamoro de ese lugar desde el primer día en que lo visito

Se sabía el camino de memoria, estaba un poco apartado pero valía la pena.

Era su lugar preferido, iba llegando a un puentecito de madera que atravesaba un pequeño arroyo.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando se fijo que ya había alguien recargado sobre el barandal del puente.

Sakura de quedo parada durante unos segundos, pero siguió caminado sin dejar de observar a la persona que se encontraba en frente, era más alto que ella, su cabello era negro con unos tonos azulados, también tenía atada a su espalda una especie de espada.

Por alguna extraña razón que ella no legaba a comprender se paro junto a él.

-Hola-dijo la pelirosa sin quitar sus ojos de su cara.

El chico levanto su cabeza que se encontraba antes observando el agua que corría bajo el puente y la miro directo a los ojos.

Sakura respiro hondo, sus ojos eran de un profundo negro que sentía que se perdía en ellos, a ella le parecieron tan misteriosos y que la miraban con confusión.

-Hola- Respondió el, que la miraba con un poco de extrañeza.

- Disculpa si te interrumpí, casi no hay muchas personas por aquí- Explico la ojijade.

Ella seguía clavada en su mirada, no podía quitar sus ojos de los de él y de pronto sintió algo en todo su cuerpo que jamás había sentido.

-No te disculpes-contestó- solo pensaba en la tranquilidad que se siente en este lugar lleno de vida.- pude notar un destello de tristeza que desapareció que hasta pesen que me lo había imaginado.

El tampoco quitaba la vista de sus ojos verdes.

-Yo también vengo aquí por eso...dejo atrás los problemas al estar aquí, rodeada de tantas flores, plantas y árboles, aunque es triste cuando algunas se empiezan a marchitarse.

-Pero así es la vida-decía el ojinegro al mismo tiempo en que habría su mano en donde se encontraba una flor de tonos azulados en todo su esplendor – Todo debe seguir su curso, todo lo que inicia debe acabar y eso que se acaba puede volver a iniciar de diferente manera y mucho más hermoso- concluyo dejando caer la flor al agua que se fue con la corriente.

Fue entonces donde Sakura pudo desviar la miraba para ver como se perdía la flor.

-Si así es la vida- decía mientras observaba el arroyo- que termina en la muerte... pero ¿sabes? Yo no creo en eso, la muerte no es final es solo el principio, volvemos a despertar en un lugar nuevo donde empezamos de nuevo.- sonrió melancólicamente mirándolo nuevamente

Él volvió también a mirarla fijamente.

-Tienes un pensamiento muy interesante sobre la muerte- menciono.

Sakura sonrió.

-Pues otras personas pensarían que es un pensamiento muy loco y extraño.

-Claro, todos tenemos diferentes formas de verlo- añadió el pelinegro.

La joven pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en él.

-¿Tu no eres de aquí?-pregunto la ojijade- me refiero de que no vienes a la universidad.

-No- respondió un poco serio- Solo estoy aquí por un tiempo.

Fijo su visto al frente.

Sakura lo miro, e hizo lo mismo que él.

Se ponía el sol en ese momento.

-Esto es lo hermoso de este lugar.-dijo mientras veía el atardecer.

Ambos se quedaron contemplándolo, hasta que el último rayo de sol desapareció.

Sakura respiro hondo.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir-dijo- Adiós

Se quedo unos segundo mas, algo la detenía en ese lugar, no quería irse. Por fin dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando se encontraba al pie del puente una voz la detuvo.

-Espera- decía el joven de cabellos negros, ella se volteo rápidamente, él se encontraba parado en medio del puente mirándola fijamente- Hemos estado hablando todo este rato y quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

-Si-decía esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto.

-Sakura… ¿y el tuyo?

Él solo embozo una media sonrisa. Ella sintió como le temblaban las piernas ante eso.

-Me llamo Sasuke-respondió-Hasta pronto Sakura

-Hasta pronto-contesto la pelirosa y se dio media vuelta, pero a los pocos pasos se volteo.

Pero ya no se encontraba nadie en el puente.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Entro un rayo de sol por la ventana del cuarto, a la vez en que se despertaba una joven de unos 19 años.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono

-Bueno-Contesto la joven.

-Sakura, que paso por qué no me llamaste ayer estaba muy preocupada por ti, no me contestabas.- decía una voz femenina.

-Lo siento Ino- dijo la ojinegra- estaba en el jardín botánico y se me fue el tiempo-explico- Además me encontré a alguien ahí y bueno…

-Espera como es eso de que encontraste a alguien- la corte Ino- Era un chico, ¿Cómo era? Tienes que contármelo- exclamaba al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura suspiro.

-Está bien que te parece si vienes a mi departamento y platicamos- le propuso la ojinegra.

-Claro estaré ahí en una hora.

Estaban las dos amigas sentados en el sofá.

-Es un poco extraño el chico que conociste- dijo la rubia

-A mi me pareció interesante y misterioso-respondió Sakura.

-Mmm yo creo que te gusto y no me digas que no porque te conozco frentezota-le dijo riendo a su amiga.

Sakura cerró los ojos y le llego su imagen recargado sobre el puente de madera a la mente.

-No lo sé- respondió.

-Pues a mí me parece que si- contesto Ino- Al parecer a él también, te preguntó tu nombre y eso es algo.

-Pero es probable que no lo vuelva a ver- su mirada se volvía triste.

-Eso no lo sabes…al igual que no conoces el destino.-y abrazo a su amiga.

Al parecer ya llego esa persona que haría a Sakura feliz y no debe dejar se le vaya, se merece ser feliz.

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba un muchacho que el viento hacia volar sus cabellos negros alborotándolo aun mas.

De ahí podía contemplar gran parte de la ciudad.

Sasuke respiro hondo.

-Debo dejar de pensar en ella- se dijo- Solo debo encontrarlo y todo habrá acabado-volvió su mirada ahora fría hacia las luces que había abajo observando detenidamente.

Seguía con la vista sobre la ciudad, pero no podía olvidar a la chica que conoció. Todas las personas con las que se ha cruzado desde que llego lo miraban con desconfianza incluso con miedo, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, a él le daba igual.

Pero esa chica se acerco a él, le hablo y lo miro.

Volvió a suspirar. No lo miro con desconfianza ni miedo, si no con curiosidad, interés y confianza que jamás nadie lo había mirado antes.

Cerraba los ojos y podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes jades.

-Sakura- pronuncio casi de manera inconsciente.

Sintió algo de repente, volvió a recorrer a la ciudad con la vista.

-Tengo que encontrarte Pain- dijo el pelinegro.

Y desapareció de ahí.

En una bodega abandonada se encontraba un hombre que a simple vista parecía una persona normal de unos 25 años, mirada fría de cabello anaranjado y tenía varios piercing en la nariz, la boca y en los oídos.

Se puso dentro de un círculo, cerró los ojos e hizo varios sellos con sus manos.

Durante unos segundos resplandeció el círculo.

-Está muy cerca de aquí-murmuro al mismo tiempo en que abría sus penetrantes ojos grises.-La encontrare.

Solo tenía un problema, ese maldito muchacho que lo siguió a la ciudad. Aunque para el no presentaba dificultad, ya que lo conocía muy bien.

-Sasuke-pronuncio de manera altanera- no podrás detenerme.

Y sonrió.

No podía antes y nunca podrá cuando obtenga el poder de la piedra.

Faltaban diez para la cuatro, sino se apuraba Ino la mataba, era una desesperada.

Decidió llevar el pelo suelto con una diadema plateada, una blusa de tirantes gris y un pantalón de mezclilla. Se vio en el espejo, ella no se consideraba bonita aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho, en este momento estaba enfocada a sus estudios.

En el fondo esperaba volver a ver a Sasuke aunque lo dudaba.

-No creo que un chico como el vaya a la plaza-suspiro Sakura.

Y se llevo su mano a la estrella que tenía en el cuello, nunca se lo quitaba.

Era su amuleto, su mama se lo dio cuando se vino a estudiar a la ciudad, al mes murió y eso es lo único que le quedaba de ella.

Respiro hondo.

-Bien, mejor me voy o llegare tarde.

Salió de su departamento.

Llego al centro comercial al parecer un poco tarde.

-Al fin Sakura- exclamo Ino – llevo rato esperándote.

-Sí, si lo siento- respondió rodeando los ojos- Los taxis no vuelan.

-Está bien, entonces vamos a comprar y a festejar de un buen primer año.

Pasaron a muchos tiendas, de ropa, zapatos, accesorios y en cada una tardaban al menos media hora.

Al final decidieron ir a comprar algo de tomar y poder descansar.

-Quien dice que ir de comprar no es cansado- dijo la pelirosa.

Estaban sentadas en una mesa afuera de un café.

-Vamos Frentezota solo traes dos bolsas-decía la rubia- me encanto el vestido para ti, era como si lo hubieran hecho para ti jeje.

-Si estaba bonita, pero casi no uso vestidos, además yo solo compro lo que me voy a poner- exclamo- Llevas tres bolsas en cada mano.

-Todo lo que compro me lo pongo- se defendió – además me he moderado hoy al comprar.

-No pues si se ve- Se rio- La otra vez yo tuve que ayudarte con tus cosas.

Empezaron a reírse

Sakura callo de repente al ver una cabellera negra azabache entre la gente.

No puede ser- pensó- pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que sí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto su amiga al ver su rostro serio.

-Me pareció ver a Sasuke- le murmuro.

-El chico que conociste el otro día.- volvió su cabeza hacia la gente intentando ver al joven que le gusto a su amiga.

Fue entonces en que la pelirosa lo vio pasar al otro lado del pasillo, pareció estar buscando algo o alguien.

-Si esta guapo el chavo- murmuro la rubia- Ve con el amiga, te dijo que no era de aquí que tal si necesita ayuda

-Pero tú...-empezó mirándola sorprendida.

-No hay peros-La corto- Es tu oportunidad, puede que no te lo vuelvas a cruzar otra vez Sakura.

-Gracias amiga- la abrazo. Y siguió al chico de los ojos negros como la noche.

Sasuke había sentido una extraña sensación en aquel lugar, pensó que se trataba de Pain.

Me equivoque –pensó- este lugar es muy concurrido, mucha gente.

Sintió una presencia tras él. Se llevo una mano a su espalda para agarrar su espada.

Se dio la vuelta.

Pero no era él, se trataba de ella. Sakura.

La pelirosa lo encontró en una de las terrazas de la plaza que daban hacia las áreas verdes.

-Hola – dijo ella.

El la miraba serio pero podía ver un poco de sorpresa en su mirada.

-Hola Sakura- respondió.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus mejillas. Genial lo que me faltaba sonrojarme. Un momento se acuerda de m nombre-pensó.

Sasuke ladeo su cabeza con una media sonrisa.

-Eee yo…-Tartamudeo y se maldijo internamente- No esperaba encontrarte aquí en la plaza.

-Ni yo- respondió- La verdad no me gusta estar rodeado de gente

Sakura sonrió comprensiva, no es nada agradable que te pisoteen ni que te aplasten.

-¿y tú qué haces aquí? Claro si se puede saber- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Vine de compras con una amiga-contesto ella- pero ya se fue.

-Ya veo.

La pelirosa no sabía qué hacer.

-Si estas ocupado…-empezó.

-No- La corto- Además está por atardecer, te puedo acompañar, claro si no te molesta.

-No, si quieres podemos caminar mi casa no esta tan lejos.

-Hmp- sonrió. Y empezaron a caminar.

Iban saliendo de la plaza platicando.

Junto a ella se sentía diferente, podía hablar como hace tiempo no hacía, podía ser él, como la persona que había sido. Y eso era lo que lo atormentaba.

-Maldición- pensó. El sabía que no debía acercarse mucho a las personas, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era diferente.

Vio entonces que llevaba un colgante en su cuello. Una estrella de seis picos con una piedra incrustada en medio de un color azul profundo.

-Que hermoso colgante-señalo Sasuke.

Sakura se llevo la mano a él.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirosa- me lo dio mi mama antes de morir.

-Disculpa- murmuro. Y bajo la mirada.

- No te disculpes, pero de eso ya tiene tiempo- respondió al verlo- es mi amuleto y lo único que me queda de ella, con el sintió a mi mama conmigo aunque ya no esté aquí.

Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

El volvió a perderse en su mirada jade y sonrió.

No podía percatarse de que alguien los observaba desde el teche de una casa.

-Valla, valla- decía una voz burlona- Una chica, parece que has olvidado una de las reglas más importantes Sasuke.

Pensándolo bien, ella me puede servir más adelante.

Pain volvió a desaparecer.

Casi llegaban a su departamento.

No quería que ese momento llegase, porque tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

-Y cuanto tiempo más te vas a quedar en la ciudad- pregunto Sakura.

El solo desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento-dijo- no debí preguntar, eso no es de mi incumbencia.

-No te disculpes- contesto con la mirada abajo- es que el tiempo no depende mi.

Solo asintió, solo en pensar que se iba a ir se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

De pronto Sasuke pudo sentir la presencia de Pain, se paró en seco para ver si lo podía encontrar.

Sakura siguió caminando quien no se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se había detenido, cruzo la calle al ver que estaba el paso.

Pero un automóvil que venía a alta velocidad no vio la luz roja.

Cuando lo vio Sakura se quedo paralizada sus pies no respondían por el pánico, solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto del auto.

-¡Sakura!- grito Sasuke al verla. Y corrió.

Espero el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose entre unos brazos que la rodeaban.

Se sintió un poco mareada, alzo la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos negros.

-Sasuke, me salvaste- susurro Sakura y lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello hundiendo su cara sobre su hombro.

El respiro hondo aspirando su aroma a cerezos que desprendía su cabello y también a abrazo.

No sabía que hubiera hecho si no la hubiera salvado.

-/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/-

Vio todo lo que paso desde las sombras del callejón, casi descubre su posición. Pero pudo lograr su objetivo.

-Con esto me basta- murmuro Pain, mientras observaba el lugar donde se encontraba la chica segundos antes.-Sientes algo por esa mujer, Sasuke.

Linda chica-pensó-Lastima por ella.

* * *

Oola

primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia =P

Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia y me gustaria saber que les parece si les gusto, la odian, sugerencias u opiniones

creanme lo que sea sera bien recibido

espero sus reviews cuidense mucho

y de nuevo muchas gracias

adios

atte...Karla


	3. Chapter 3

Al poco rato se fue separando de el mirándolo a los ojos, al sentir una ventisca de aire se dio la vuelta ya que le revolvió el cabello en la cara.

No podía creer lo que veía se encontraba en la azotea de su edificio ¿Pero cómo?

-Como…que hacemos aquí-tartamudeo, se volteo para ver a Sasuke, pero este había vuelto a desaparecer.

Sakura respiro hondo. Estaba confundida.

Estaban a punto de atropellarla había cerrado los ojos antes del choque y cuando los vuelve abrir se encuentra en la azotea de su departamento.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, así que mejor decidió entrar a su departamento.

Sasuke logro salvarla fue tan rápido lo que paso que actuó sin pensar.

Corrió hasta ella, la rodeo y se desapareció hasta su edificio.

Ahora aunque le duela tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Ahora ya no podre verla más-Pensó, y suspiró- Tengo que hacerlo, es lo mejor para ella.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, Sasuke ocupaba todos sus pensamientos había nacido la duda en su corazón. Pero también había otro sentimiento que ya no lo podía negar mas se había enamorado de él desde que lo vi por primera vez, ni siquiera ella lo podía creer.

Se enamoro de una persona que apenas conocía y había visto solo dos veces, se llevo la mano a su amuleto, sentía que después de lo que paso ayer no lo volvería a ver.

Solo conocía su nombre, no tenía idea de donde era, que hace ni a donde va, pero sabía que era buena persona le salvo la vida y lo había visto en sus ojos.

Se levanto, se ducho y se cambio no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

Estaba nubado y era muy probable que lloviera y ella ni un paraguas se trago.

-Genial- pensó- buena forma de empezar el día.

Se puso la gorra de su chamarra cuando empezó a lloviznar.

Le gustaba la lluvia pero en estos momentos solo hacía que su estado de ánimo decayera.

Como iba con la mirada en el suelo, choco con otra persona.

-Lo siento-dijo rápidamente.

-Descuida- le respondió una voz que hizo ponerle la piel de gallina.

Fue a causa del frio ya estas paranoica Sakura-pensó la pelirosa mientras alzaba la vista y vio que se trataba de un hombre de cabello anaranjado, tenía varios piercings en la nariz, unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

-Así que tú eres la amiga de Sasuke-murmuro el hombre.

-Usted… quien- No pudo terminar la pregunta.

Cayó desmayada en los brazos de aquel sujeto.

Se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, cuando sintió un extraño presentimiento, de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sakura. En lo que sentía por ella, ese sentimiento que encontró demasiado tarde.

-Que tal Sasuke-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se gira rápidamente a la vez que desenfunda su espalda.

-Pain- escupió el pelinegro.

-Realmente no has mejorado- se burló- o es que esa chica te trae tan distraído.

Sasuke se quedo rígido, como sabia de Sakura.

-La verdad es que no esta tan mal tu amiga- siguió diciendo Pain.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el pelinegro lo ataco.

Chocaron las espadas.

-Vaya, Sasuke- dijo- para que pierdas el control debes de sentir algo por ella. Lástima que no pueda pasar nada entre ustedes…

-Cállate- exclamo- donde la tienes!

Lo empujo hacia atrás, el también retrocedió.

Sonrió –Tendrás que encontrarla.

Y desapareció de ahí.

-Maldición- grito Sasuke- Todavía puedo sentirlo quiere que lo siga maldito Pain, si se atreve.

Respiro hondo. Te encontrare, Sakura.

Despertó, se sintió desorientada no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Estaba amarrada a un poste.

-Al fin despertaste- decía una voz. Cuando lo pudo ver, abrió los ojos era el hombre con el que se había tropezado en la mañana- No tardara en venir por ti Sasuke.

Sakura se quedo sin aire, quien era ese hombre y de donde conocía a Sasuke.

-¿Quién es usted?-le pregunto.

- O lo siento, no me he presentado mi nombre es Pain y tú te llamas Sakura verdad.

-Usted como me conoce y a Sasuke-exclamo la pelirosa.

-Te conozco por él, fue mi alumno hace tiempo-respondió- pero mira ya está aquí.

Apareció en un torbellino con la espada en la mano.

Vio rápidamente a Sakura que se encontraba atada a un poste.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamo la pelirosa la verlo.

-Suéltala Pain-fijando su vista al hombre que se encontraba junto a la joven.-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Tienes razón, pero me divierte-se burlo-Además tú tienes la culpa, tú la involucraste en esto. Desobedeciste la regla más importante: No involucrarse con humanos.

Sakura no entendía de lo que hablaban, que quería decir ese hombre con no involucrarse con humanos.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, maldito Pain como se atreve.

De pronto se oyó el ruido que hicieron las espadas al chocar.

Se enfrascaron en una pelea en la que cada uno apenas esquivaba los golpes del otro.

-Vamos Sasuke- dijo Pain que esquivaba más fácilmente- Recuerda que fui tu maestro, conozco tus movimientos.

Lo empujo hacia atrás con su espada.

-Sí y yo también conozco los tuyos- contraataco el pelinegro- Además he entrenado por mi cuenta.

Lo ataco pero pudo esquivarlo, alcanzo apenas a hacerle una cortada en el brazo.

-Bien- mencionaba Pain viendo su herida.

Volvieron al ataque. Sakura veía la batalla sin poder creerlo y sintiéndose impotente por estar amarada.

La espada de Pain comenzó a emanar un color rojizo que le dio más fuerza a sus ataques.

De pronto de dio un golpe en el hombro a Sasuke que no pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

Cayo agarrándose la herida, enfrente de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke!- grito ella con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El volteo a verla y se odio a sí mismo al verla por haberla metido en esto.

Pain se acercaba caminando hasta quedar enfrente del pelinegro poniendo la punta de su espada enfrente de sus ojos.

-Aquí se acaba todo querido alumno.-Levanto su espada para el ataque final.

Pero de pronto una luz brillante de un extraño color azul ilumino el lugar.

Pain fue expulsado contra la pared por la fuerza de esa extraña luz que provenía del pecho de Sakura. Su colgante de estrella.

Se rompieron las cuerdas que la tenían atada y ella cayó desmayada.

-Sakura- el pelinegro se fue arrastrando hasta donde se encontraba inconsciente. No podía explicarse lo que acababa de suceder, Pain estaba a punto de matarlo. De donde habrá salido esa extraña fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando se fijo en el amuleto de Sakura del cual salían algunos destellos azules en medio de la estrella.

-_La Piedra_- murmuro Sasuke sorprendido.

Pain fue incorporándose aturdido preguntándose de donde habrá salido ese poder que lo agarro totalmente desprevenido. Creyó ver que venía de esa chica pero eso era imposible.

Vio entonces que Sasuke sostenía entre sus manos un objeto n forma de estrella de seis puntas que en su centro tenía una piedra de color azul que destellaba todavía.

-No puede ser-exclamo mientras su furia aumentaba- Ella tenía _La Piedra _todo el tiempo.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, la había tenido enfrente de sus ojos.

La he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo –pensó mientras se pasaba la mano sobre le hilito de sangre que salía de su frente-debe ser mía.

Sasuke al ver que se acercaba hacia ellos, se levanto.

-No te acerques- dijo el pelinegro, mientras empuñaba su espada, debía proteger a Sakura- No la volverás a tocar.

-Idiota –exclamo- No sabes el poder que podemos obtener con _La Piedra_. Seremos los más poderosos, ya vistes el poder que tiene y eso no es nada comparado con lo que nosotros podemos hacer.

Su mirada se había vuelto mucho más gris, en la que Sasuke ya no podía reconocer al que había sido su maestro. Ese murió hace mucho tiempo por la avaricia del poder.

-No lo sé- respondió el pelinegro- pero lo que si se es que no le harás nada a Sakura.

-Ella es solo una humana, Sasuke-decía Pain- Los dos sabemos que no puede haber nada entre ustedes, por eso no debemos nunca involucrarnos con ellos.

Él lo sabía pero no le importaba, la quería y por eso la iba a proteger.

Lo ataco peo Pain volvió a detenerla.

Amaba a Sakura y eso es lo que le daba fuerza para seguir luchando. Ataco y contraataco con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

Pain abrió los ojos, al sentir como la hoja de la espada le atravesaba en el pecho.

Y cayó lentamente al suelo.

Sasuke respiro entrecortadamente.

Al fin todo había acabado.

Envió el cuerpo a través de la Puerta que abrió.

Sakura empezó a recuperar la conciencia y vio a Sasuke de pie a espaldas de ella, pudo ver también el cuerpo de Pain que yacía en el suelo e iba desapareciendo en lo que parecía una puerta negra.

Sasuke se volteo cuando esta se cerró.

La pelirosa clavo sus ojos jades en los azabaches y profundos de él.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto él mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.

-Creo que si-sonrió – Pero tu estas sangrando.

-No importa-respondió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sakura al sentir su mano se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Como que no…- Pero Sasuke la callo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

La miraba directo a los ojos.

-Te tengo que contar algo –murmuro y su mirada se volvió triste-¿Vendrías conmigo?

Ella asintió. Y desaparecieron de la bodega.

.|-|-|-|-|


	4. Final

Me tarde en actualizar, lo sé ._. No merezco perdón :( *se prepara para recibir patadas*

u.u me fui de este mundo tan maravilloso que son los fics 3 pero regrese solo para dejarles el final.

Se trata del último capítulo de esta historia que escribí hace algunos añitos, ahorita ya estoy en la universidad!,y como quisiera que me pasara esto!

También perdonen mis faltas de ortografía de los anteriores capítulos, y en el capítulo 2 se menciona (ojinegra) este fic en original tenía otros personajes, pero los adapte a Naruto.

Aww sus review son tan lindos :") les agradezco el tiempo que le dieron a mi historia y de dejarme un review, de verdad me alegraron mucho y me animaron a publicar este último capitulo, de como ya saben mi primer fic. Espero les guste!

Solo les puedo decir ¡GRACIAS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aparecieron en un puentecito de madera donde se habían visto por primera vez, ella tenía los abrazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Respiro profundamente, aspirando ese aroma que sabía nunca iba a olvidar.

Él sabía que había llegado el momento de decir todo, quien era, de donde venía y lo que había pasado en la bodega. Por lo que agarrado los brazos de Sakura y la separo de sí.

Esos hermosos ojos verdes se mezclaron los sus oscuros ojos, y por un momento sintió que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, y sintió como todo su cuerpo vibraba, bajo su mirada a sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas en este momento, de ahí poso sus ojos en sus hermosos labios rosas, de pronto le asalto el impulso de tocarlos, sentirlos pero se contuvo tenía que hablar primero con ella.

Sakura estaba paralizada, su mirada estaba puesta en el rostro de aquel hombre de cabellos azulados que conoció hace apenas 3 días. Vio como la miraba, pensó que la iba a besar en ese momento y en su interior gritaba por que pasara, pero no fue así; vio como el daba un paso atrás y se daba media vuelta para agarrarse del barandal del puente, fue ahí que vio sangre en su hombro.

-¡Estas herido! – Exclamo preocupada- Debemos ir a un Hospital..-y se fue a parar junto a él y vio que el mirada el agua como si no sintiera dolor alguno.

-Está bien, Sakura no es tan grave- dijo, sonrió y volteo a verla pero era una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos- solo te pido que me escuches si?

Ella solo pudo asentir, algo le decía que lo iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar mucho.

-Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos, te dije que todo llega a acabar, tiene su fin pero justo eso vuelve a iniciar de una forma diferente y única. Bueno se puede decir que es justo como tu dijiste la_ muerte no es el final sino el principio_.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente y recordaba perfectamente esa escena.

Sasuke suspiró y continúo con su relato.

-Igual que tú iba a la escuela, salía con mis amigos, disfrutaba de hermosos paisajes como el que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, pero un día estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, un sujeto entro a la tienda los vi desde que llego, apunto a la cajera con un pistola yo no podía quedarme parado sin hacer nada, me avente sobre el para desarmarlo, forcejeamos y se oyó el disparo, solo recuerdo unas sombras sobre mí y como todo se fue haciendo oscuro.- ella al escucharlo se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en medio de una pradera, tenía puestas otras ropas y no había sangre por ningún lado, al pararme puede observar que al frente de mí se encontraba un sujeto de cabellos grises con una banda en su frente que le cubría un ojo.

Volteó a verla y vio unos ojos jades confundidos que lo miraban- mi primer maestro Kakashi, el me mostro ese nuevo mundo llamado _Shinobi._

-¿Moriste?- pregunto la ojijade, la cabeza le daba vuelta.

-Si -respondió el- Morí y volví a nacer.

Pasaron unos segundos, minutos ya Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y lo que le había contado Sasuke.

-El hombre de hace rato-dijo de pronto el- se llama Pain, fue mi maestro hace algunos años, me enseño varias cosas, algunas de ellas oscuras y muy poderosas, que fueron lo que lo cambiaron, siempre quería más y más poder.

-¿Por qué regresaste?-tal como pensó no le gustó nada lo que escucho, pero fue aceptándolo, algo le decía desde el principio que él era diferente a ella.

-Me dieron la misión de encontrar a Pain, que había venido al mundo y regresarlo- cerro su puño enojado- Perdóname no quería involucrarte en nada de esto.

Le tomo la mano y le dijo- no te preocupes, mira no pasó nada- él le clavo su mirada y ella recordó una luz que salió de su pecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace rato, cuando Pain estuvo a punto de atacarte?-solo pudo recordar el rostro de Sasuke en el suelo, una luz y de ahí todo se volvió negro.

-Fue esto-señalando el colgante de estrella que Sakura tenía en el pecho- La Piedra es el objeto que Pain estaba buscando para obtener más poder- lo rozo con sus dedos- lo tuvo justo enfrente todo el tiempo, yo también pero cuando te vi en el centro comercial lo sentí levemente.

-Pero este collar me lo dio mi mama hace tiempo- la pelirroja lo apretó entre sus dedos- ¿Cómo puede ser?

-No sé, era solo una leyenda que tiene cientos de años, pero por lo que veo si era verdad-suspiro y sonrió- tiene una gran guardiana.

-¿Yo? No te lo tienes que llevar?

El solo negó con su cabeza- es tuyo y es un recuerdo de tu madre ¿no? Sé que lo cuidaras muy bien.

Se hizo un silencio.

Tenía miedo de preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo

- ¿te vas a ir? – bajo su mirada, por fin había encontrado ese sentimiento que saltaba, explotaba y corría por su interior, y el causante por ello lo tenía justo enfrente pero desafortunadamente él no era de este mundo.

Le levanto su barbilla para que pudiera ver su cara y vio que sus hermosos ojos color jades estaban llenos de lágrimas y siento como se le partía el alma.

-Lo siento pero yo no pertenezco aquí.

Sakura siento como se desmoronaba todo en su interior y se le escurrían sus lágrimas.

Te extrañare mucho- y lo abrazo fuertemente.

El no pudo más que abrazarla y desear que no se acabara ese momento. Después de un rato la separo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Sakura y te estaré esperando, pase lo que pase, eres una gran persona y muy valiente por cierto, así que te aseguro que nos volveremos a encontrar- y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado que a ella le habían encantado.

-¿no me olvidaras?- pregunto nerviosa.

Por supuesto que no- le respondió y se acercó a unos milímetros de su cara y sabes ¿porque?

Al momento que él hizo eso ella se sonrojo como un tomate.

-¿Por qué?- tartamudeo.

Porque Te amo! – y cuando dijo eso posó sus labios sobre los de ella, y la beso delicadamente, grabando cada detalle en su mente para siempre.

Ella cerró sus ojos, mientras que su interior explotaba y su corazón se aceleraba, le acaba de decir que la ama.

Ella rodeo su cuello con su brazos, mientras que sus cuerpos se acercaban tratando de fundirse, él puso sus manos en su cadera, y siguió besándola hasta que necesitaron un poco de aire, se miraron tan profundamente.

-Te amo- dijo ella viendo esos ojos negros de los cuales se había enamorado.

-Me tengo que ir Hermosa-le dolía demasiado pronunciar esas palabras pero era inevitable.

Si, nos veremos- quería que se quedara pero ella sabía que no era posible y vio como él se hacía para atrás al mismo tiempo aparecía una puerta negra.

Así es, y cuando menos te lo esperes te visitare- le dijo guiñándole el ojo al mismo tiempo que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.- Adiós.

Su corazón brincaba de felicidad, vendría a verla! Lo volvería a ver.

Hace apenas unos días era una chica normal de universidad, pero se enteró que ese collar de estrella que colgaba de su cuello era una piedra muy poderosa, conoció a un interesante joven de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, que él no pertenecía a su mundo sino a un mundo llamado Shinobi, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él y conoció ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido y que la llenaba por dentro. No volvería a ser como antes porque ahora había alguien que la amaba y que ella lo amaba también.

Justo en ese pequeño puente de madera _lo encontró._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
